


Missed opportunities

by RammBook



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, Its basically a spinoff of bamboozledeagles fic, Its called Revolving door, its super good, read it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16651024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RammBook/pseuds/RammBook
Summary: Della is back, but Donald feels useless. This is Dellas side of the story.This is a spinoff of bamboozledeagles fic "Revolving door". You don't need to read it first, but some things will make more sense this way





	Missed opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bamboozledeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledeagle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Revolving Door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16271645) by [bamboozledeagle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozledeagle/pseuds/bamboozledeagle). 



> I hope you have fun with this! I wrote it in around 2h so excuse minor mistakes, please!

Donald is alive.   
He is alive and doesn't hesitate to pull her in a hug. For a moment it feels like a dream again, with her family around her, her brother in her arms, on Earth, her Earth, not the moon. It doesn't feel real, not at all.   
She stays still. Closes her eyes, opens them.  
But her family is still there, is not disappearing, not melting away, they are here. She is safe. She bathes in the feeling of finally being home, until she feels it.   
Hot tears are dripping on her, hot and cold at the same time, but at the very least real. She hugs back.  
„Donald,“ she whispers. „Donald, i am so sorry.“ She is sure he feels her tears like she can feel his, but it doesn't matter. It doesn't matter, because she is finally home.   
For the first time in a whole infinity, she sees Scrooge cry. Scrooge never cries.  
She sees the kids, three boys and a girl and they are looking at her with round eyes, ready to tackle her in a hug and so she kneels down and they are nearly tackling her to the ground, but it doesn't matter. She hugs them, one by one one, three at once, hugs and tears and kisses and finally, finally is she home.   
She wonders who the girl is. 

She is back for two days and she is happy. Her fears are not gone, but she can finally start working on it. She was scared, but the kids love her and she loves the kids.  
She talks about adventure, about saving the world, about the danger and the treasure and she is happy. The kids are asking and she is answering and finally, the world is okay again.  
She can eat, real food, and everything is new again,so much has changed but her sons are there, and her honorary daughter is there and her uncle is there and her brother is too.  
It feels good, to be a part of a family, to be a twin again. She missed this. 

She can't sleep anymore. Something pushes her to the window and so she follows. She sees him leaving, sees how he walks, as if his backpack would be heavier and lighter with every step at the same time, she sees him leaving, she wants to stop him, she opens the window, but she is too late. He is gone.  
She stares out of the window, feels the cold wind, her cheeks are burning, she can't believe it. He left.  
Her heart is aching and she wonders if he felt the same and she swears to talk to him when he comes back. If. If he comes back, she corrects.

The kids miss him. They don't eat and at night they come to her, with tiny voices and she always lets them in, without exception. They cuddle with her, but she can't and they look at her and they want something she can't give. They don't explain, just assume and it drives her crazy. She tried warm milk, a nice movie, even books, but nothing works, because she isn't their mother, just an aunt and it hurts. She sees in what pain they are but she can't help and it hurts.  
She can't cook and she can't make the pain go away and she can't do anything right. She should've never come back, she just can't. At least he'll come back and isn't ...that... That's what she hopes.

The kids scream, they are scared, they need help but she can't, she doesn't know what went wrong, doesn't know how to fix this, she doesn't know them, she isn't their mother, she failed and before she can do anything, he is there.  
He grabs the children, his voice is soft but determined, he has the kids named in no time. The lights blind her, so she closes her eyes and when she opens them again, Scrooge and Donald are talking, but then he only has eyes for the kids and he is just there. He doesn't do anything special, but he knows them in ways she doesn't. He explains how they react when they're scared and she listens, trys to understand, but she understands something different. They aren't her kids. She looks at the boys, Donald's boys, she realizes and she tries not to cry. He knows them. She isn't a mother, but he is a father.   
Then he pulls Webby in the hug too and he heart sinks because he even knows the girl that isn't her girl better than she does and she can't even distinguish the boys from each other, just barely the colours and she gulpes. Maybe there is still hope, she thinks.  
„How did you…?“, but she can't even finish her sentence before he looks at her.  
„I raised them.“ He says plainly. Her heart starts sinking. He raised them, of course he can tell them apart. They may be triplets but he’s their Uncle Donald and he spent ten years raising them. They’re Donald's boys – not hers. She feels like she is going to vomit. Her shoulders go down and she feels like she's sinking, drowning in her own mistakes. Mistake, she corrects.   
Its over, she thinks.  
“Uncle Donald?” Dewey tugs on his sailor suit, “Don’t leave us again.” Being alone.  
“Where did you go?” Huey clings to him tighter. Hugs.  
“Stay here, please.” Louie begs, burrowing into his side. Cuddles. She can't.  
“Please.” Webby echoes. She too?  
“I went to see some friends. I thought I told you to call if you needed me.” Donald says softly. Like a parent, it shoots through her head.  
“We thought you left us, because you didn’t want us anymore.” Louie whines and it is like she is getting stabbed in her heart.   
“No, baby, never.” Donald promises, “I love you boys so much, I could never not want you.”  
She feels like she'd needed to say that. He was there. She was not.   
She looks through the keyhole, sees the pile of ducks. She didn't do it right.

Its a whole week until Donald isn't holding, hugging or cuddling with a child by his side. She is in her room, reading a book, enjoying the peace. He knocks and she waves him inside. She puts her book aside.   
„We need to talk,“ they say at the same time and she snorts. He doesn't but he smiles and that's a win in her eyes. „I'm sorry,“ they say, again at the same time.   
„Stop saying what i wanna say,“ she laughs and he lets shoves her so she falls into the blanket.   
„I did not!“, he defends himself. „You said what i wanted to say!“ She grabs a pillow and shoves it in his face. He quacks and she is grinning and suddenly they lie next to each other on the bed and are talking. She doesn't know how it got this far, what even happened, but it always ends like this and somehow the thought is comforting.   
„You know, you still got time,“ he explains and she sighs. She knows he's looking at her. "They are still young, you know?"  
„I could never replaces you.“ She bites on her beak and he does too, but she knows, their reasons are different. They stay silent.  
„You don't have to,“ he says and she is looking at him, looking at his blue eyes and she can't find a lie. „Just be yourself and the kids will love you.“ She smiles and pokes him in the side and laughs as he yelps. She missed that.


End file.
